


[Podfic] In Your Arms (I Can Sleep)

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: Gwen's smell seems to keep the terrors away.





	[Podfic] In Your Arms (I Can Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diana_Prallon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Your Arms (I Can Sleep)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703492) by [Diana_Prallon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon). 



Length: 4.12 minutes

[Download mp3 here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/266c9k9ee3kq55h/In_your_arms_%2528I_can_sleep%2529.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider leaving kudos/ comments!! <3


End file.
